Fallen
by Crystal7
Summary: Amidala thinks back to the first time when she met Darth Vader. Was removed for an uknown reason; repost


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Author's Note: Originally posted here on May 18, 2002. Removed for an unknown reason, here's a repost. Wish I could get all those reviews back....  
  
Fallen  
  
Amidala stood on the barren plain where twenty-five years ago the Gungans had fought the droid armies of the Federation. She walked slowly towards the old capital, Theed. She would never forget that the reason Naboo had become lifeless was because of her. Her actions when she was younger led to this desertion. But the only real action of hers that was to be to blame was pushing for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorm's leadership. Thus, leading to Palpatine being elected. But how was I to know? She thought.  
  
She was left alone in the galaxy. Her children both lived separate lives and would never know each other. It was better that way. At least that's what Obi-Wan said. She knew that Luke lived on Tatooine with Owen and Beru Lars and had recently found out that Leia had been given to Bail Organa and his wife on Alderaan. This made Leia a princess. She was a princess of the Naboo too. The last princess of Naboo.  
  
Her husband was unfortunately alive. She thought she had killed him twelve years ago. But she really hadn't and that was another of her young, naïve mistakes...  
  
12 years ago...  
  
When Palpatine declared himself emperor Amidala knew that immediately he would take over Naboo and kill her. So she immediately had Naboo evacuated. When Palpatine arrived on Naboo and found it deserted he became very angry and vowed revenge. He got his revenge. He turned her husband, Ankain Skywalker, over to the darkside.  
  
Amidala was standing on a beach on Corellia. She had been standing there for about fifteen minutes before she heard the husky voice behind her, "Amidala!" She had remembered smiling ever so slightly, but it was a sad smile. She turned around and said "Ani."  
  
"That name no longer has any meaning for me."  
  
"It is the name your mother, Shmi Skywalker, gave you the day you were born. You remember her? She gave birth to you, raised you, and loved you."  
  
That had hit home with him. But not enough. He simply glared at her and said to her that he had a mission to complete.  
  
She knew what that mission was but refused to let him know it, "Your mission is what?"  
  
"My mission is to destroy the Jedi." He replied, "I didn't come her to fight you Amidala. I came here to make you an offer." Although she had a good idea what it was she didn't let on. Ani sighed. "Amidala come with me and join the Empire. You yourself said that the Republic no longer functions and that you hoped Palpatine would bring sanity and compassion back to the senate."  
  
"He didn't bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." She snapped.  
  
"Well my orders are: If you refuse to join me than I am to kill you."  
  
She held her chin high and said "then kill me, I will never join your Empire." She dropped down to her knees and bent her head down. She could only hope that he still had enough love in his heart.  
  
Ani came over and light a lightsaber she never saw before. It was ruby red. He raised the lightsaber down and it was about to crash it down when suddenly she heard the snap hiss of another lightsaber. Ani spun around. He looked up to see Obi-Wan there his blue lightsaber ignited. Amidala's breathing quickened and she fell into the sand. She scrambled up and watched, horrified as Anakin advanced on Obi-Wan. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But watched helplessly as the two men she loved most in the galaxy battled. Amidala fumbled as she pulled the blaster out of its holder and pointed it as her husband's chest and fired. Ani spun around, as if to block the bolt, but it hit him in the chest. She screamed out at what she had just down and raced for him.  
  
Obi-Wan was quicker than her and grabbed her waist to prevent her form flying towards him. "Amidala there is nothing you can do."  
  
The horror at what she had done was just too much for her to bear. Obi-Wan knew this and pulled her away from Anakin. She hugged him as the tears flowed from her eyes. "He's still alive!" she cried, "I have to go to him!" but Obi-Wan refused to let her go.  
  
"Amidala that is the bravest thing you could have ever done," he said gently. He also told her that she had saved millions of lives in that single action.  
  
"Please, lets get out of here."  
  
The Present...  
  
Amidala stopped and looked up at the old palace. It was rotting and dead. Her heart cracked. She hadn't seen her children in ten years and wanted nothing more than to gather them up in her arms.  
  
She had never seen Anakin again, in person. He no longer wore a dark hood but instead he wore black armor. She was pretty sure it was because she had shot him in the chest and he wouldn't be able to breath without it.  
  
She knew that they would never be a family. But she hoped that one day her children would find each other and know what they were to each other. That was all she could do was hope.  
  
THE END 


End file.
